In general, the manufacturing of an organic EL display device includes depositing an organic layer at places corresponding to respective pixels on a substrate having switching elements such as TFTs formed beforehand. Therefore a deposition mask is disposed on the substrate beforehand and thereafter an organic material is disposed on the substrate via the deposition mask, so that a required amount of organic layer can be deposited for only required pixels. And, conventionally used as the deposition mask are metal masks. However, forming a fine pattern is the recent trend and therefore resin films trend to be used in place of metal masks in many cases.
Further, a method is known by providing a film-like mask member made of such as PET or polyimide, on a substrate for vapor deposition and irradiating the mask member with a laser beam to provide an opening pattern for forming a mask, thereafter vapor depositing an organic material via the opening of the mask, and subsequently peeling off the mask (see Patent Document 1).